Paw Patrol VS The Evil Villains United
by TheFlyboy44
Summary: The pups of the PAW Patrol are finally graduating to the ranks of Ultimate Rescuers! However, Mayor Humdinger has gathered all of the PAW Patrol's worst enemies, and is leading them in a charge against Adventure Bay! All the while, Marshall is worrying about his capabilities as a leader, and trying to figure out how to confess his love to Everest.
1. A Humdinger Of A Plan

**With all of the PAW Patrol pups reaching the rank of Ultimate Patrollers, they are about to face their biggest challenge ever.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim rights to PAW Patrol. PAW Patrol is copyrighted to Nickelodeon, Viacom, and Spinmaster.**

**I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Chapter One: A Humdinger Of A Plan**

"And with the rising levels of moisture in the air in the surrounding areas, Mayor Humdinger, We may end up having to change the town's name to Soggy Bottom Bay; as it will make the very air around us damp enough to dampen clothing." Mayor Howard Humdinger just drummed his fingers against his desk, growing more and more frustrated with each passing moment. It was bad enough that he had to spend an hour listening to the town council drone on about the town's weather predicament, but did it always have to be bad news?

"Thank you for that cheery little update…" Humdinger said, his voice dripping with venom, "But not to worry; I have a plan that will solve our weather problems."

"Really, Sir?" asked the head of the water department, "You've come up with a way to deal with this year-round fog that envelops our town?"

"Not to deal with the fog;" said Humdinger, "That'd be far too difficult; not to mention expensive." He stood up and said, "Members of the council, and representatives of the municipal services of Foggy Bottom Bay; I, Mayor Humdinger, will soon deliver our town from it's far too long standing as a second rate town. Soon, we will be the very best town on the map!"

"Um…" said the city treasurer, "Would you care to tell us how you plan to do that, Mr. Humdinger?"

"I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to discuss such matters;" said Humdinger, "But I assure you, this plan of mine is foolproof. There is not the slightest possibility that it can fail."

"That's what he said about the last twenty plans of his…" remarked the head of the power company. Humdinger responded by pressing a button on a remote control; and the head of the power company instantly fell through a hole in the floor.

"I assure you that this plan is nothing like any of my previous plans;" said Humdinger, "I can guarantee that this time, things will be different. Now if you will all excuse me, I need to pick up my nephew from school. I bid you good day, gentlemen." With that, he picked up his top hat, placed it on his head, and strolled out of the board room.

"What do you think he's planning this time?" asked the head of the road department.

"I don't know…" remarked the treasurer, "But given how he's been strangely calm lately, I can only assume it's something terrible."

Humdinger stepped out of city hall and into the damp and foggy air of Foggy Bottom Bay. He took a look around; not that he could see much with how foggy it was.

"_It's just not fair!_" he ranted to himself, "_Elizabeth Goodway gets constant sunny weather in Adventure Bay, and I'm left with this mess! Well… things won't be that way for long._" He got into his 1979 AMC Pacer, started the engine, and headed on his way to Foggy Bottom Bay Elementary School. It was only a ten minute drive, so he soon arrived. On the street, he found his nine-year-old nephew, Harold Humdinger, waiting for him. "Hello, Harold;" said Humdinger, "How was school today?"

"Awful, as usual;" said Harold as he got into the car, "Those stupid teachers are still trying to squash my genius. Don't they get that I'm just better than all those other kids?"

"Yes…" said Humdinger, "It's a shame when the brilliant are forced to mingle among and tolerate the stupid. But don't worry, nephew of mine; they'll see it our way soon enough."

"That reminds me;" said Harold, "It's almost ready. There's just the matter of one last thing."

"Not to worry;" said Humdinger, as he pulled away from the curb, "I have a feeling that things are about to get much easier for us."

"I like the sound of that." said Harold, with a devious smile. Mayor Humdinger drove his car towards the coast; going slowly so as not to run into something in the thick layer of fog that always seemed to hang over Foggy Bottom Bay. Soon, he and Harold arrived at a small park overlooking the sea. It was a dismal place with only one park bench and two trees there. However, Humdinger and Harold knew exactly what they were looking for. They slowly made their way down to the beach, and found a small enclosure of boulders around the cliff. Humdinger walked up to the cliff, tapped on it, and a control panel revealed itself. After dialing in the code, the control panel retracted into the wall, and a large door opened.

"You're going to love this, Harold;" said Humdinger, as he led the way inside, "I've come up with a foolproof plan to rid ourselves of those perpetually pesky puppies permanently!"

"Really?" asked Harold, "I can't wait to see this."

"Just one thing…" said Humdinger, "We have guests, so I must ask you to be on your best behavior."

"So… pretend that all these losers are as good as me?" asked Harold, "I guess I'm smart enough to do that."

"That's my boy!" said Humdinger. He led Harold into the control room of his secret lair. In the center of the room was a large table that had several people and animals situated around it. There was a scruffy looking boy in a bicycle helmet, a teenager dressed as a pirate, a small Dachshund wearing a pirate costume, a West Highland Terrier wearing a purple and black jumpsuit, and six kittens wearing brightly colored uniforms. Harold took his seat near the end of the table, and Humdinger took his place at the head of the table. "Greetings, my friends!" he said in a showman-like voice, "Welcome to Foggy Bottom Bay. My name is Mayor Howard Humdinger, and I've called you all here for a matter of great importance. But first, I think we should all get to know each other. So… Who'd like to go first?"

"Ladies always go first." said the West Highland Terrier, "My name is Sweetie; formerly the pet to the princess of Barkingburg; and I had to break out of the royal doghouse for this, so it better be worth my while." She bared her teeth when she had finished.

"I'm Swashbuckling Sid!" proclaimed the teenage pirate, "The most feared pirate in all these waters. I never want for long, because whatever I want… I take!" He looked over at the Dachshund, and said, "Oh, and that's my first mate, Arrby."

"Hi, everyone!" said Arrby, cheerfully, "I'm Arrby, and I'm Sid's first mate."

"How nice…" groaned Harold. He then stood up and said, "I'm Harold Humdinger; techno genius and nephew to Mayor Humdinger. My mechanical masterpieces are the stuff of legend!"

"Yeah…" said the brown kitten, "When they aren't getting broken apart by puppies!" He then addressed the others and said, "We're the Kitten Catastrophe Crew. I'm Spike, and these are Flare, Crusher, Sabo, Riptide, and Jet."

"I'm the pretty one!" Jet proclaimed.

"How nice…" said the boy in the bicycle helmet, "I'm Daring Danny X, and I only came here because I was promised revenge."

"Revenge…?" asked Sid, "Who could a whippersnapper like you possible want revenge on?"

"Does the name 'Ryder' mean anything to you?" asked Danny.

"Wait…" said Sid, "That name does mean something to me…"

"Me too…" said Sweetie.

"Exactly…" said Mayor Humdinger, "I've called all of you here for a mutually beneficial pact." He got up and started walking over to a screen. "My friends…" he said, "We share a common enemy; and I believe the time has come to do something about it."

"About what?" asked Arrby.

"All in good time, Arrby…" said Humdinger, "I have called you all here today for one purpose and one purpose alone; getting rid of… the PAW Patrol!" He pulled down the screen, which showed the image of the hated puppies. Everyone roared with approval. "For years now…" said Humdinger, "Those meddlesome mongrels have foiled our brilliant plans, humiliated us in broad daylight, and taken what was rightfully ours!" He paused, then said, "None of us have been able to defeat them on our own; but if we all band together, we can polish off those puppies once and for all! So who's with me?"

"I'm in!" said Sweetie.

"Me too!" said Sid.

"Me three!" said Danny.

"Me four!" said Harold.

"Us ten!" said the Kitten Catastrophe Crew.

"Uh…" said Arrby, "I'm… not so sure."

"Arrby!" barked Sid, "What do you mean, you're not so sure?"

"Well…" said Arrby, "The PAW Patrol have helped us in the past; haven't they, Captain Sid?"

"Helped us…?" asked Sid, "They stole all of my loot, wrenched the pearls of Puplantis from our grasp, and ruined our perfect pillaging spree!"

"But…" said Arrby, "We stole their boat to do that. Besides, they saved us from a giant octopus."

"They wouldn't have had to save us if they'd just stayed out of our business!" said Sid, "Now I'm giving you a chance; are you in… or out…?" Arrby sighed in defeat, raised his paw, and said,

"Me eleven…"

"Excellent!" said Mayor Humdinger, "So nice to have all of you on board. Now before we begin, I think we should officially name our group; and I have the perfect name."

"What's that?" asked Spike.

"Simple…" said Humdinger, "The EVU; the Evil Villains United!" Everyone cheered. "Now then," said Humdinger, "My nephew, Harold, has something that he would like to show you."

"Thank you, Uncle Mayor;" said Harold, "I think you'll all be impressed."

Harold led the way down a staircase onto what sounded like a metal catwalk.

"Impressed? Pah!" said Sweetie, "I'd be impressed if we could actually see in here!"

"Give the guy a chance, Sweetie!" said Danny, "It's probably something beyond extreme!"

"Thank you, Danny;" said Harold, "Now let me see… light switch should be… here!" He flipped the switch, and the lights came on. The group could now see that they were in a large cavern, and looking at something that looked like a massive battleship! "Behold!" said Harold, "The _Big Bonnie_! A fully mobile floating fortress!"

"Wow…!" said Sid, "I am impressed!"

"So am I…" said Danny, "That is an extreme boat!"

"It's more than a boat, Danny!" said Harold, "She's also fully amphibious, so she can sail right into Adventure Bay, and drive right up to town hall!"

"She is big…" said Sweetie, "But is she powerful…?"

"Is she powerful, she asks!" Harold laughed, "_Bonnie_ here is powerful enough to plow through anything that stands in her way on land or sea! And her nine fourteen inch guns are capable of hurling explosive shells right into the heart of Adventure Bay from ten miles away! She's invincible, I tell you!"

"What's the catch…?" asked Spike.

"Yeah…" said Riptide, "There's always a catch." Harold suddenly realized what he had forgotten, and put down his arms in defeat.

"Well…" he said, "I was planning to use the meteor beneath the PAW Patrol's lookout tower as the power source, but we don't have it."

"An unfortunate setback;" said Humdinger, "But one we can overcome. If we're going to get _Big Bonnie_ moving, we're going to have to get that meteor. I need two volunteers to go to Adventure Bay and see if there are any weaknesses in the PAW Patrol's defenses."

"I know Adventure Bay;" said Danny, "I'll go."

"I'll go too;" said Sweetie, "If Chase's cat allergies go off, they'll know something's up."

"Good point;" said Humdinger, "I'll have the Kitten Catastrophe Crew take you there in our shark submarine."

"Ugh…" moaned Flare, "Here we go again."

"Yeah…" said Crusher, "That shark didn't work so well for us the last time."

"The sooner we know what we're up against;" said Humdinger, "The sooner we'll be through with those pesky pups forever! AH-HA-HA-HA-HA!" The other villains joined Humdinger in evil laughter; motivated by the thought that they could soon be free to do whatever they wanted without the PAW Patrol standing in their way.

**Humdinger and the EVU are united with the common goal of eliminating the PAW Patrol!**

**Will the pups be able to fight back against all their foes at once?**

**Answers incoming… In Chapter Two: Ultimate Status!**


	2. Ultimate Status

**With all of the PAW Patrol pups reaching the rank of Ultimate Patrollers, they are about to face their biggest challenge ever.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim rights to PAW Patrol. PAW Patrol is copyrighted to Nickelodeon, Viacom, and Spinmaster.**

**I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Chapter Two: Ultimate Status**

"I can tell her… No I can't…" A young Dalmatian pup mused as he stared at a flower, "I can tell her… No I can't… I can tell her…"

"Marshall…?" asked a voice.

"YIPE!" Marshall yipped as he jumped up and wheeled around to see a German Shepherd pup looking at him. "Chase…!" he shouted, "Don't do that! You nearly scared the spots off me!"

"Oh, Sorry…" said Chase, "I just thought I should let you know that the ceremony is going to start in five minutes."

"Oh, right…" said Marshall, "I guess I lost track of time."

"What were you thinking about?" asked Chase, "Whatever it was, you were in pretty deep."

"Well, since you're my best friend, and I know I can trust you," said Marshall, "I was thinking about Everest."

"Oh…" said Chase, sitting down next to his friend, "Yeah… I know how you feel. I mean… How long did I languish before finally confessing my love for Skye?"

"Longer than me." said Marshall, "But that's probably because you've known her longer than I've known Everest." He sighed and said, "I wish I could just tell her, but is there any chance she'd be interested in a clumsy pup like me?"

"I think she would be;" said Chase, "Love is a pretty strong thing; just look at Rocky and Zuma."

"I know;" said Marshall, "I can't believe Rocky's finally overcome his dislike of water. He even takes baths regularly now; and all for Zuma."

"Well… getting back to the topic," said Chase, "You really shouldn't worry yourself too much; and trust me, I'm speaking from experience. Just go up to her, tell her how you feel, and finish with 'I love you'."

"You make it sound so easy, Chase;" said Marshall, "But then again, you're such an amazing leader, that it probably was easy for you."

"It's never easy, Marshall;" said Chase, "It always takes a lot of courage to admit your feelings for someone you love."

"And that's another thing…" said Marshall, "I can't believe that the PAW Patrol is finally disbanding. Am I really qualified to do what Ryder is asking us to do?"

"Marshall…" said Chase, placing his arm around the Dalmatian, "Maybe it's time to stop being so hard on yourself and consider the possibility that Ryder trusts you to do a good job at this."

"You think so…?" asked Marshall.

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, with a piece of cherry pie." said Chase.

"Thanks, Chase;" said Marshall, giving the Shepherd pup a hug, "You know… I'm really gonna miss you, big brother…"

"I'll miss you too, little brother…" said Chase. At that moment, their pup tags blinked.

"_PAW Patrol; to the lookout!_" came Ryder's voice.

"Well… This is it;" said Chase, "Are we ready?"

"Yeah…" said Marshall, "I guess so." With that, he and Chase took off heading for the lookout.

As the two pups approached the lookout, they noticed the large crowd waiting outside. There was Jonathan and Alex Porter, Katie and Callie, Francois Turbot, Farmers Al and Yumi, Carlos, Jake, and of course, Mayor Goodway and Chickaletta. When they saw the pups coming, they let loose with a chorus of cheers. Marshall and Chase slowed to a trot, and held their heads high as they made their way towards the lookout. They were soon joined by the other members of the PAW Patrol; Rocky the Mutt, Rubble the Bulldog, Zuma the Chocolate Labrador, Skye the Cockapoo, Everest the Husky, Tracker the Chihuahua, and Tuck and Ella, the Golden Retriever twins. All ten pups stood in a row just outside the lookout's door, and faced the crowd. Then, Ryder, the pups' human caretaker, walked in front of the pups, and took out a microphone.

"Good afternoon, Adventure Bay;" he said, "I want to thank you all for coming out here today to witness this special event. For years now, the PAW Patrol has kept this city and beyond safe from danger. Now, however, it is time to close the book on this chapter in their history, and open a new one."

"If I may;" said Mayor Elizabeth Goodway, "I would like to personally thank each and every one of the PAW Patrol pups for the years of service and dedication that they have put forth. I think I speak for all of us when I say that Adventure Bay just wouldn't be what it is without you." The crowd all shouted with agreement.

"Thanks, everyone;" said Ryder, "I'm sure we all agree that these are some very good pups; and it's because of that that we have something very special for them. Francois, the tags, please."

"But of course." said Francois as he stepped forward, bearing a large case. He opened the case, revealing the contents; shining new pup tags. Starting with Chase, Ryder removed the Shepherd's old pup tag, and replaced it with a new one. Each of the pups stood a little taller as they received their new tags. When all ten pups had been given their new tags, Ryder said,

"It is my great pleasure to say that all of you pups have been promoted to the rank of ultimate rescuers!" The crowd gave a great big cheer, and the pups barked and howled along. "Now then;" said Ryder, "Pups, please meet me at the observation deck."

"Yes Sir, Ryder, Sir!" the pups all said. The doors opened, and the pups dashed inside. Marshall hung back, knowing that he usually caused a disaster when boarding the elevator. However, when he did get inside, he was astonished to find that the other nine pups had gotten stuck in the elevator door!

"Uh… do I want to know…?" he asked.

"Yeah…" said Rocky, "Apparently nine pups going in at the same time is a little more than five."

"Think you could shrink a bit, Tuck?" asked Everest.

"Not unless you want my sister to crush you." replied Tuck.

"If we still had our powers…" groaned Ella.

"Don't worry, Guys!" said Marshall, "I'll get you unstuck!" He backed up just a little bit, wiggled his rump, and ran straight into the piled-up pups! Sure enough, everyone came loose and landed in a heap in the elevator.

"Wow, Marshall;" said Rubble, "I never thought I'd see the day when we'd be happy to have you crash into us." All the pups laughed as the doors closed, and the elevator began ascending the lookout. From outside, the crowd watched as the elevator stopped, momentarily, behind the giant paw print badge. A second later, it resumed its ascension, with all the pups in their different uniforms. In a matter of seconds, the elevator reached the top of the lookout, and all the pups bounded out into the control room.

"PAW Patrol reporting for the last time, Ryder Sir!" said Chase.

"Excellent work, Pups;" said Ryder, "I just want to say that you've all done a fantastic job as PAW Patrol pups, and you've earned your new ranks."

"It's been a pleasure sewving under your command, Wyder, Sir!" said Zuma.

"Thanks, Zuma;" said Ryder, "You don't know how much that means to me." He cleared his throat, and said, "In any case, here are your new assignments." He pressed a button on his pup pad, and the screen changed to reveal Chase's badge. "Chase;" said Ryder, "You've been assigned to captain the newly formed Law Patrol. From here, head to the new police station on the corner of Clarkson and Fifth Street."

"Chase is on a new case to uphold the laws!" Chase barked, proudly.

"Rubble;" said Ryder, "You've been assigned to the construction yard just outside of town to lead the Build Patrol. They'll be waiting for your arrival."

"Rubble's ready to dig it on the double!" Rubble proclaimed.

"Marshall;" said Ryder, "You've been assigned to the fire station as the new chief of the Fire Patrol. The station is located on Second Street."

"I'm fired up for some ruff-ruff rescues!" barked Marshall, "I guess…"

"You'll do fine, Marshall;" said Ryder, "I know you will." He then continued. "Rocky, you've been assigned to the junkyard on the northeast side of town to lead the Fix Patrol. I'm sure you can find that."

"Green means go to reuse it!" Rocky said.

"Zuma;" said Ryder, "You'll be heading to the harbor to be the new captain of the Sea Patrol. You'll find the Sea Patroller waiting for you, as well as a familiar face."

"Ready to dive in and get wet!" said Zuma.

"And Skye;" said Ryder, "I think it goes without saying that you'll be heading to the airport to lead the new Air Patrol. Once you get there, locate hanger number four. The Air Patroller will be there, as well as another familiar face."

"This pup's gotta take to the sky!" yipped Skye.

"As for the rest of you…" said Ryder, "Everest has volunteered to be a new member of the Sea Patrol; Tracker will be joining Chase on the Law Patrol; Ella will be part of the Build Patrol, and Tuck will be on the Fix Patrol.

"On or off the trail, Everest won't fail!" Everest barked.

"I'm all ears!" added Tracker.

"Mighty or small, we think big!" said Ella and Tuck.

"Alright then;" said Ryder, "I… don't want to drag this out too long, but I want you all to know just how much you all mean to me." He gave a loving smile to all of the pups, "When I lost my parents, I was sure my life was over;" he said, "But you all inspired me to carry on their work rescuing and protecting the innocent. So, from the bottom of my heart, thanks… for everything."

"You're welcome, Ryder." said Chase.

"We're glad we could be a part of this." said Rocky.

"We're gonna miss you…" said Rubble, trying not to cry. Ryder wiped a tear from his eye, then said,

"So… for the last time… PAW Patrol is on a roll!" The pups barked and howled, then made their way over to the slide. Marshall was the first to go down, tripping over and sliding down as usual. Upon exiting to the outside, Marshall waved to the crowd. When he reached the bottom, he landed in his pup house, and was taken beneath the lookout. Big mechanical arms and little robots went to work putting together his ultimate firetruck. Once the construction was complete, the lookout lifted up, and Marshall drove his truck out into the driveway, where he held his position for a moment. He maintained a smiling face, but inside, he was worried.

"_Everest is gonna be on the Sea Patrol…?_" he thought, "_When did that happen…? Does she have a thing for Zuma, and I didn't know about it? No! That's impossible; Zuma's already expressed his love for Rocky._" It was at that moment that Zuma joined him in the driveway in his ultimate swamp boat. Marshall put the thought out of his mind, before thinking, "_Okay… it's not like we're never going to see each other again; I could always go visit her at the harbor on my days off. But what if she finds a boyfriend or girlfriend in the Sea Patrol…? What if I never get the chance…? Oh… Why didn't I just tell her sooner…?"_ Marshall was so busy worrying, that he almost didn't notice that Rubble's ultimate construction rig, Rocky's ultimate tow truck, Chase's ultimate police truck, and Skye's ultimate helicopter had joined the party. "_Okay…_" he thought, "_That's enough worrying for now. Right now, it's time to give these people a show._" With all six of the ultimate vehicles lined up like the colors of the rainbow, it was a pretty spectacular sight. People were taking pictures and videos, waving flags, and wishing the pups well on their future endeavors. After a few minutes, Ryder came over the radio and said,

"_Okay, Pups; you're clear to move out._"

"Roger that, Ryder." said Marshall. He put the truck into gear, and drove down the driveway towards the bridge. Zuma followed on, taking the path that led down to the sea. Then Rubble, Rocky, and Chase followed Marshall down the driveway. Finally, Skye's helicopter lifted off from the field, and started heading south to the airport. Marshall couldn't help but feel a surge of pride as he led the cavalcade over the bridge, where even more spectators were waiting to see them go by. Too soon, however, it was time to break off. Marshall made the turn to head for Second Street, while the rest of the pups continued on, heading for their selected destinations. "_I can't believe this is really it…_" thought Marshall, "_Oh well… Like Ryder said, it's time to open a new chapter. I just hope I can justify his believing in me._"

It didn't take long for Marshall to find the fire station, since it was pretty much a brand new building. It did, however, take a fair bit of maneuvering to back his truck into the garage. Once he was sure she was safely in, Marshall shut off the engine and got down from the cab. Looking around, he was impressed; the fire station was all loaded with the latest equipment and looked completely clean and tidy; Marshall wondered how long that would last.

"Greetings, Marshall." said a voice. Marshall looked up to see a man wearing an official uniform, "So glad you could make it. I'm Fire Chief Holloway of the newly formed Adventure Bay Fire Patrol."

"Pleasure to meet you, Chief Holloway, Sir!" said Marshall, giving a salute, "I'm just glad that Mayor Goodway finally decided to invest in some real municipal services so this town can grow."

"It wasn't all her decision;" said Holloway, "Between you and me, she'd much rather spend the money on statues of her dumb chicken."

"Yeah…" said Marshall, "She kinda obsesses over Chickaletta more than she should." He thought for a moment, then said, "Well… Since I'm here, I think we should… have a staff meeting; I'd like to meet all the new firefighters."

"Good idea;" said Holloway, "These pups are going to trust you with their lives; I think you should be able to do the same."

"Pups…?" asked Marshall. But Chief Holloway had already pressed the intercom button and said,

"Attention all fire cadets! Please report to the main garage for a staff meeting! That is all." In just a few seconds, five pups had gathered in the center of the garage and stood at attention.

"Adventure Bay Fire Patrol reporting for duty, Chief Holloway Sir!" they all said.

"Excellent;" said Holloway, "Pups, this is Marshall. He's going to be your captain. I want you all to introduce yourselves and give him your personal assurance that he can trust you."

"Yes, Sir!" the pups responded.

"Well, Marshall;" said Holloway, "Go ahead and introduce yourself." Marshall hesitated a moment; unable to believe that the Fire Patrol consisted entirely of pups, and that he was their captain. Taking a deep breath, he said,

"Hi, everyone, I'm Marshall; formerly of the PAW Patrol, and now the captain of the Fire Patrol. I've been working as a firefighter for years now, and I know quite a bit about fire and how dangerous it can be. But enough about me, let's hear some things about you guys." A Smooth Collie on the far left stepped forward.

"I'm Cadet Burnout;" he said, "I grew up on a farm that tragically burned down during a drought, so I'm ready to do my part to keep such a tragedy from happening again." Next, another Dalmatian stepped forward.

"My name is Cadet Baxter;" he said, "Firefighting is in my blood; and may I say, Captain Marshall Sir, it is an honor to serve under your command." Next, a Japanese Spitz stepped forward.

"I am Cadet Sprinkle;" she said, "Kinda an… unfortunate nickname I picked up when I… flunked paper training… miserably."

"Nothing to worry about;" said Marshall, "You'll never be too far from a hydrant in this line of work." Sprinkle blushed, but she smiled nonetheless. Next, a Bull Terrier stepped forward.

"Cadet Bullseye reporting for duty, Captain Marshall Sir!" she proclaimed, "I uh… used to run with a gang of hooligans before they started committing arson. So I tuned them in and joined the academy to become a firefighter."

"You made the right choice;" said Marshall, "Fire is not to be played around with. It's good to have you aboard." Finally, the bloodhound on the far right stepped forward.

"Cadet Smokey here!" he said, "I can smell smoke from two miles away with no wind."

"We'll need a sniffer like yours on our team." said Marshall, "In any case, it's good to meet you all, Cadets. We're going to make some team together. So, if everything is in good order, I think we should all rest up before our first official call. Cadets… dismissed!" The cadets broke off, and went back to whatever it was they were doing.

"I think you made a good first impression on them, Captain;" said Chief Holloway, "That's very important when you're doing something as serious as firefighting."

"I agree…" said Marshall, "Well… I better get settled in."

"Your room will be on the upper level;" said Holloway, "Room number one."

"Number one, huh…" said Marshall, "Wow… I guess it's true then… I'm really a leader now." With that, he grabbed his bag out of the truck's cab, and headed upstairs to settle into his new home.

While all the celebrations were going on, the citizens of Adventure Bay had no idea that they were being watched. Indeed, the Kitten Catastrophe Crew had used their shark submarine to get Sweetie and Danny ashore, and the latter pair were eavesdropping the entire time! As they watched the PAW Patrol's ultimate vehicles drive off, Sweetie said,

"Oh, this is just delicious…"

"I know!" said Danny, "The lookout's been left totally unguarded! If we can strike tonight, we'll catch Ryder off guard and snag that meteor from right under the lookout! But we'll have to be quick about it; Mayor Goodway might decide to turn it into a tourist attraction!"

"A splendid idea." said Sweetie. So the two of them slunk away to head back to the submarine. With the PAW Patrol disbanded, it would be the perfect opportunity for them to strike right at their enemy's heart.

**It's only a matter of time before the EVU strikes their first blow against Adventure Bay!**

**But wait! Wouldn't you like to see how the other pups are getting on with their new stations?**

**Answers incoming… In Chapter Three: New Digs!**


	3. New Digs

**With all of the PAW Patrol pups reaching the rank of Ultimate Patrollers, they are about to face their biggest challenge ever.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim rights to PAW Patrol. PAW Patrol is copyrighted to Nickelodeon, Viacom, and Spinmaster.**

**I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Chapter Three: New Digs**

Zuma and Everest were the next to reach their destination. Inhaling the sweet smell of the sea, Zuma parked his ultimate swamp boat next to a building that was clearly marked, 'Sea Patrol Headquarters'.

"Well… this is it, Evewest…" said Zuma, "Wow… Just the sight of this makes me pwoud to be a sea pup."

"I just wonder who the familiar face Ryder mentioned is;" said Everest, "Has to be someone we both know." The two pups dismounted the ultimate swamp boat and entered the building. Once inside, they took the elevator up to the top floor where the command deck was. Upon exiting the elevator, they were met by four other pups wearing outfits similar to Zuma's, and…

"Hello, Zuma, Everest! Welcome to the new and improved Sea Patrol Headquarters."

"Captain Turbot?" Zuma and Everest asked in unison.

"That's my name; don't wear it out!" the captain replied, "I've been appointed acting commander of the Sea Patrol." Zuma and Everest were both surprised that instead of his usual rubber overalls, Captain Turbot was wearing an official captain's uniform.

"Weally?" asked Zuma, "Uh… no offense, Captain, but awen't you kinda… accident pwone?"

"You would believe that after all the years we've known each other;" said Captain Turbot, "But the truth is it's all been an act."

"You mean… you pretended to be accident prone and goofy?" asked Everest.

"I did indeed;" said Captain Turbot, "I'm actually a veteran of the Coast Guard, and I wanted to test out how good you pups were at preforming actual rescues. Needless to say, you've surpassed my highest expectations, and proved yourselves worthy of being full-fledged sea rescue dogs."

"Wow… said Zuma, "Just when you think you know a guy…"

"Yeah…" said Everest, "Who'd have thought?"

"In any case," said Captain Turbot, "Let me introduce you to the rest of the crew." The other four pups stepped forward. There was a male Poodle, a female Newfoundland, a female Portuguese Water Dog, and a male Labrador Retriever.

"Sea pup Beryl reporting for duty!" the Newfoundland stated, "It's an honor to meet you, Zuma and Everest!"

"Sea pup Ranger reporting for duty!" said the Poodle, "Looking forward to working with the best!"

"Sea pup Coral reporting for duty!" said the Portuguese Water Dog, "Ready to weigh anchor and set sail!"

"Sea pup Perdido reporting for duty!" said the Labrador Retriever, "Awaiting dispatch of orders, Sir!"

"Uh… thanks…" said Zuma, "But… shouldn't you guys be wepowting to Captain Tuwbot?"

"Not exactly, Zuma;" explained the captain, "See… I'm just here as acting commander. Kinda like what Ryder used to do in the PAW Patrol. When it comes down to the nitty-gritty stuff, you're the one who's really in command."

"Weally…?" asked Zuma.

"Weally… Uh, I mean… really;" said Captain Turbot, "You're the real captain of this outfit."

"Wow…" said Zuma, his eyes brightening "Me… a weal captain! I never thought this day would ever come!"

"Congratulations, Zuma;" said Everest, "You've earned your stripes."

"Thanks, Evewest;" said Zuma, "That weally means a lot." He then turned to the sea pups and said, "Well… I guess we should… wun some wescue dwills. We gotta be on our toes if a weal emewgency happens."

"Aye-Aye, Captain Zuma!" Beryl, Ranger, Coral, and Perdido replied. Zuma led the other pups into the elevator, but Everest stayed behind.

"Coming, Evewest…?" asked Zuma.

"I'll… be with you in a minute, Zuma;" said Everest, "I just wanna… think for a moment."

"Okay!" said Zuma, "We'll see you on the twaining deck!" The elevator closed. Everest sighed and turned to the window.

"Um… Everest…" said Captain Turbot, "Is there some persistent problem provoking your personal feelings?"

"Yeah…" said Everest, as she turned to face the captain, "I'm so used to being with the other pups all the time, and now we're all separated by our different jobs. On top of that, there's… Marshall…"

"Marshall…?" asked Captain Turbot, "Is there something about him you find different?"

"You could say that…" said Everest, "He's always been the sweetest to me out of all the other pups. Sometimes… I think that he may actually… like me. But if he does, he never told me."

"Oh… I see…" said Captain Turbot, "Well… Perhaps it's because he felt too shy to tell you. It's an all too common occurrence for a boy to be afraid to tell a girl how he truly feels about her; for fear of being rejected."

"Yeah… you're right;" said Everest, "I mean… I've seen enough movies to know that. Still… I wish he could tell me."

"Well… perhaps a way to help him feel more comfortable with the idea is to tell him how you feel;" said Captain Turbot, "You never know… It just might work."

"That's… actually a good idea, Captain;" said Everest, "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Everest;" said the captain, "Well… I better get back to my watch. Why don't you join the others on the training deck?"

"Yes, Sir!" said Everest, giving a quick salute. And she headed for the stairs to go join the others.

"Nice and steady, Chase!" said Tracker, "We're almost in!" Chase returned to concentrating as he reversed his ultimate police truck into its garage at Adventure Bay Police Headquarters. Finally, they pulled to a smooth stop.

"Phew!" said Chase, "Gonna take a while to get used to that." He shut off the engine and climbed down from the cab; Tracker was quick to follow.

"Afternoon, Chase and Tracker!" said an unfamiliar voice. The two pups looked up to see a woman with brown hair in a police uniform. "Welcome to police headquarters!" she said, smiling, "I am Chief Newman, and may I say it is an honor to be working with the PAW Patrol."

"Uh… former PAW Patrol members, really;" said Chase, "But the pleasure is all mine. It's nice to finally be working in real law enforcement."

"Ditto!" said Tracker.

"Excellent;" said Newman, "I'm guessing you want to meet the rest of your squad, don't you?"

"Yes;" said Chase, "It would be really nice to know who we're going to be working with.

"Then follow me." said Newman. She led Chase and Tracker out of the garage and back to the gym where four other pups were working out. Chase had to admit he was impressed by how physically fit they were. "CADETS!" barked Newman, "ATTENTION!" Instantly, the pups stopped their activities and lined up perfectly in front of Newman, Chase, and Tracker. Now Chase was really impressed. "Cadets…!" said Newman, "These two are Chase and Tracker; formerly of the PAW Patrol. Chase here is going to be your new commanding officer of the newly appointed Law Patrol, so I expect you to give him every reason to trust you. Sound off, Cadets!"

"Cadet Taser!" said a male Rottweiler, "Paw to hand combat! Ready to take down crime!"

"Cadet Missy!" said a female Doberman, "Armored Division! Ready to stand my ground!"

"Cadet Floyd!" said a male Boxer, "Sniper! Ready to go the distance!"

"Cadet Shelley!" said a female Beagle, "Bomb detection! Ready to defuse any situation!"

"Okay…" said Chase, "Now I'm _really _impressed."

"Nice to meet all of you;" said Tracker, "I'm Tracker, and I've got some really good ears."

"That's good;" said Chief Newman, "You'll be perfect for listening in on what crooks are saying."

"Yeah…" said Tracker, "I guess I will."

"In any case," said Chase, "I am Chase; formerly of the PAW Patrol, and I feel honored to finally be a part of a real law enforcement team."

"We're honored to have you with us, Chase, Sir." said Shelley.

"Indeed;" said Taser, "Now, maybe we'll get the chance to take part in some real assignments."

"That you will;" said Newman, "Well… I'll leave the six of you to get acquainted, while I go file today's reports." As she was leaving, Tracker heard her mutter, "That's my life… Paperwork…"

"So, Chase…" he asked, "Looking forward to our first real police assignment?"

"You bet!" said Chase, "And with these pups at our side, I'd say Adventure Bay is in good paws."

In the meantime, Rocky and Tuck had arrived at the junkyard.

"Boy… said Tuck, "I guess this gives a whole new meaning to the term 'junkyard dog'."

"Indeed it does;" said Rocky as he shut off the engine, "But I think we'll give junkyard dogs a better name." As they jumped down from the ultimate tow truck, he said, "I wonder where we're supposed to go…"

"I think I know." said Tuck, and he gestured to the far end of the yard. Rocky was amazed; there were several large dog houses made out of old scrap metal and other bits and pieces.

"Wow!" he said, "That's the ultimate way to reuse things!" He and Tuck bounded over to the houses, where four other dogs were waiting for them.

"Hey there!" said a Pit Bull, "You guys must be Rocky and Tuck!"

"Yep! That's us!" said Rocky, "Who are you guys?"

"Well, I'm Scrapper;" said the Pit Bull, "The Sheepdog's Belcho;"

"Hey there! **UUURP!**" said Belcho.

"The Jack Russel's Jack;"

"Nice to meet you!" said Jack.

"And the Saluki's Molly."

"'Sup…" said Molly. Rocky and Tuck looked at each other.

"Um… Nice to meet you all;" said Rocky, "Did you guys build these houses yourselves?"

"Yep…" said Molly.

"We sure did!" said Belcho, "After all, the whole point of being a junkyard dog is to… **UURP! **Make new stuff out of old stuff, right?"

"Yeah…" said Rocky, "That was pretty much my shtick when I was part of the PAW Patrol."

"I heard about that;" said Jack, "So sorry you guys disbanded. I'm a huge fan."

"Cool!" said Rocky, "Well, it's time to open a new chapter in our history. We are now Adventure Bay's newly appointed Fix Patrol; so let's all save the world together!" The others (except Molly) howled in agreement. Tuck looked over at the slumped Saluki and said,

"You don't speak much, do you…?"

"Nope…" said Molly, without lifting her head.

"Well…" said Rocky, "Is there any place a pup can take a bath around here?" Everyone (except Molly) looked at him in shock.

"B-b-b-but… you hate water!" said Jack.

"Well I used to;" said Rocky, "But ever since the attack of that mammoth squid off the coast, I've gained a new appreciation for water and swimming; and bathing for that matter."

"I heard about that;" said Scrapper, "That was when you confessed your love for your pal, Zuma, right?"

"You got it right!" said Rocky, "So… about a bathing station."

"We ain't got one yet;" said Scrapper, "But we'd be happy to pull together and build one."

"That'd be great;" said Tuck, "It'll be nice to have someplace to clean up in this place." So the dogs of the Fix Patrol got up and got stuck into their new building project.

"This is so exciting, Rubble!" said Ella as the ultimate construction rig arrived at the construction yard.

"It sure is!" said Rubble, "I'll finally get to work on some real construction projects instead of just making quick fixes." He parked his rig, then he and Ella got down and made their way to the office building. Once inside, he said, "Rubble and Ella reporting for work on the Build Patrol!"

"Ah welcome!" said the man behind the counter, "I am Mr. Crosby; the manager of the building yard. Ryder told me that you two were coming, so everything is already set for you."

"That's great;" said Ella, "Where do you want us to put our things?"

"You can put them in the workers' quarters;" said Mr. Crosby, "It's the trailer in the corner of the yard. You should find it easily."

"Thanks, Mr. Crosby!" said Rubble. The two pups exited the office and headed for the trailer in the corner of the yard.

"Looks like a pretty cozy fit." said Ella, which was a nice way of saying that it looked a bit small.

"I'm sure it's bigger on the inside;" said Rubble. Sure enough, the living quarters inside were decently sized; certainly not a too tight fit.

"Hey! There they are!" said a voice. Ella and Rubble looked to see a female Great Dane, a male Saint Bernard, a female Alaskan Malamute, and a female Border Collie.

"So nice for you to join us on the Build Patrol;" said the Malamute, "I take it you are the famous Rubble."

"Um… yeah; that's me!" said Rubble, "And this is my girlfriend, Ella."

"So nice to meet all of you." said Ella, "I look forward to building great things together."

"Then we better get to know each other;" said the Saint Bernard, "My name is Studs. The Malamute is Mo, the Border Collie is Spanner, and the Great Dane is SJ."

"SJ…" said Ella, "That's an interesting name."

"It's short for 'steel joints';" explained SJ, "I liked it better than my old name."

"Okay then;" said Rubble, "Well… Now that we all know each other, what do we do around here?"

"Mostly wait around until there's a building project." said Spanner.

"But we won't have to wait long;" said Mo, "I heard a rumor that Jonathan Porter is going to be running for mayor next year; and if he wins the election, he's promised to improve the infrastructure of the city; and that includes building new buildings."

"Mr. Porter for mayor…?" asked Rubble, "Wow… that'll be a sight to see; I can't really see him as anything but a grocer."

"It might be a nice change, Rubble;" said Ella, "You know how long it takes for anything to get done around town these days."

"Yeah…" said Rubble, "Even I have to admit that Mayor Goodway's probably not going to last much longer."

"Well… I guess we'll just have to stick it out until next year to find out." remarked Studs.

A while later, Skye had finally arrived at Adventure Bay's airport. Once she landed, she said,

"Hmmm… I'm supposed to go to hangar number four. This shouldn't be too hard." Sure enough, it didn't take Skye long to find the hangar. Once she had parked her ultimate helicopter and shut down the engines, she was surprised to see a familiar face coming out to greet her.

"Hey, Skye! Glad you could make it!"

"ACE!" Skye cried, gleefully. She bounded over and hopped into the arms of her hero. "Oh it's so nice to see you here!"

"It's nice to see you too, Skye;" said Ace, "Especially considering I'm going to be working with you on the new Air Patrol. Skye's pupils constricted with shock.

"Say that again…" she said, quietly.

"I said, I'm going to be working with you on the new Air Patrol;" said Ace. At this revelation, Skye's eyes grew wide with wonder.

"Oh wow…" she said, "I never thought I'd see the day…! Ace Soren and me… a team!"

"You got that right!" said Ace as she gently put Skye down, "But it's not just the two of us, of course. The rest of the team is inside. Wanna go meet them?"

"Sure!" said Skye. Ace led the way into hangar number four, where Skye was surprised to see the old Air Patroller sitting next to Ace's plane, _Amelia_.

"C'mon out, Pups!" Ace called, "Skye's here!" On que, five small pups came running in from the back to meet them.

"So… this is the rest of the team?" asked Skye.

"It sure is;" said Ace, "Go ahead and introduce yourself." Smiling, Skye stepped forward and said,

"Hi, everyone. My name is Skye; formerly of the PAW Patrol. Now I'm here to be the new leader of the Air Patrol. So… I should probably know your names too, so… uh… What are your names?" A female Dachshund was the first to speak up.

"I'm Amy;" she said, "Ever since I was little, I've loved flying, and now I'm finally going to be able to fly for real."

"My name is Jackie;" said a female Basset Hound, "My passion is speed; and how much faster can things get than flying with an elite pilot like yourself?"

"Well… I wouldn't necessarily call myself elite;" said Skye, "I mean… I did enter a flying tournament a few years ago, but… I didn't really do so well."

"That's okay, Skye;" said a male King Charles Spaniel, "That was a one-off freak show; being able to rescue people is what's really important. In any case, I'm Campbell, and it has always been my dream to be a part of an airborne rescue team."

"Well you've come to the right place." said Skye, "You'll get to do plenty of flying and rescuing in this line of work." She then turned her attention to the remaining two, a pair of Papillion twins, and said, "And you two are…"

"Lilly and Dilly, Ma'am!" the Papillions said, "We're your biggest fans!"

"Oh… I have fans…?" asked Skye.

"Yeah!" said Lilly, "For a long time, you've been the only female on the elite PAW Patrol squad; what's not to be a fan of?"

"Tell me…!" said Dilly, "Have you and Chase confessed your love yet?" Skye didn't see her entire face go red from embarrassment, but she sure felt it.

"Uh…" she said, "We… did; a couple years ago, actually. We just haven't been public with our relationship."

"I knew it!" Dilly said, triumphantly, "You owe me a treat, Sis!"

"Fine…" grumbled Lilly, "I'll pay up." Skye looked up at Ace, who shrugged with a look that said, '_Don't look at me!_'

"Okay then;" said Skye, "As part of the new Air Patrol, it's our job to help people whenever they may need us; on the land, in the air, or out at sea. Can I count on all of you to be brave air patrollers?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" the pups all sounded.

"Excellent;" said Skye, "Well… I guess there's nothing to do but wait for our first call." She had no idea how soon that was to be…

Back in Foggy Bottom Bay, Danny, Sweetie, and the Kitten Catastrophe Crew had returned from their scouting mission to report their findings to the rest of the EVU.

"Oh man…!" said Danny, rubbing his hands with excitement, "Wait until Humdinger gets a load of this!" Soon, they made their way back to the briefing room.

"Ah, Danny, Sweetie, and Kitties…" said Humdinger, "You've returned. Tell me… what are those pesky puppies up to now?"

"You're not going to believe this;" said Sweetie, "But the pathetic PAW Patrol has disbanded! Gone off to run their own shows!"

"And they've left the lookout completely unguarded!" added Danny, "Only Ryder's left there now!"

"Perfect!" said Sid, "He'll be no match for us all of us together!"

"That's what I'm worried about…" groaned Arrby.

"What did you say…?" Sid asked Arby.

"Well…" said Arrby, "If it's only Ryder there, do we really have to resort to brute force? Can't we just lure him away and take the meteor when he's distracted?"

"NO!" everyone else shouted.

"That Ryder and his pups caused me unspeakable humiliation and suffering!" growled Sweetie, "I welcome the chance to return the favour!"

"I've been wanting a piece of Ryder for years now!" said Danny, "I'm not going to let him go!"

"And don't forget he took everything of value that I went to so much trouble to steal!" added Sid, "Well now it's payback time!"

"Then it's settled!" said Humdinger, "We attack the lookout tonight, and if Ryder gets in our way, we snatch him up and bring him back to settle the score!"

"Finally!" said Harold, "Ryder and his miserable mutts will pay for everything they've done to us! What's the plan, Uncle Mayor?"

"I've got it all figured out…" said Humdinger, "First, Sid and Arrby will assault the lookout with cannon fire. If that drives Ryder out into the open, Sweetie will be waiting in her helicopter car to snatch him up with a net."

"Of course!" said Sweetie, "Oh… that's going to feel so good!"

"Next;" said Humdinger, "The Kitten Catastrophe Crew will plant explosives at the lookout's base. Once the bombs go off, Sid and Arrby will use another cannon shot to topple the lookout over, revealing the meteor."

"Perfect!" said Harold, "Then we can grab it up with the airship to take it back to Foggy Bottom!"

"Exactly!" said Humdinger.

"We're forgetting one thing…" said Spike.

"And what would that be?" asked Humdinger.

"What if Ryder somehow gets a message to the pups?" asked Spike, "If they're running their own outfits now, they'll show up in force and have us outnumbered."

"Oh I have a plan to deal with that;" said Harold, "I know the make and model of the lookout's communication system. I can jerry-rig a device that can jam the wavelength that the comm. system works on."

"Brilliant!" said Humdinger.

"I gotta admit, he's got a good plan." said Jet.

"I concur." said Sabo.

"Me too." said Crusher.

"Uh… fine…" said Spike, "We'll go with that plan."

"Excellent!" said Humdinger, "Fellow villains, our moment of triumph approaches! Tonight, we strike at our enemy's heart and bleed them dry of their soul!" He began laughing manically, and all the others joined in; except one.

"This... is not going to be fun." groaned Arrby.

**Oh No! The EVU is ready to launch their assault! And the pups are scattered all over Adventure Bay!**

**Will the EVU be successful in destroying the lookout? If they do, can the pups rescue Ryder and their former home in time?**

**Answers incoming… In Chapter Four: Vengance Strikes At Midnight!**


End file.
